The World According To James Potter
by j folked
Summary: Something was very wrong in James Potter's world. His two best mates were avoiding each other, and that just wouldn't do. James had to do something to make his world right again.


I apologize in advance since I've never written this pairing before. I tried to do my best, which probably means I did my worst. For **misssophia** who wanted: _'Plot and in-characterness (please!), UST, first time, awkwardness, frottage (or hints at it), fighting/disagreement/confusion/angst, use of bad words (if it suits the situation and the characters).'_ Hope I got it right. Beta'd by **acidpop25**.

RL/SB

James Potter sighed, deeply. He watched as Sirius Black walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. Well, more like, _ran_ out of it. It had been the same for the last three weeks or so, right after Remus' last full moon. And the reason why he was running was precisely one Remus Lupin, who was, at that same moment, climbing down the stairs that led to the boys' dorms. Remus had obviously not noticed that Sirius was in the common room when he reached the stairs, or he too would have run back to their dorm. James sighed, deeply and extremely annoyed. Something was amiss in his world and that just wouldn't do.

James Potter was on top of the world. He was a 7th Year Gryffindor, a Quidditch star Seeker and the current boyfriend of Hogwarts' most beautiful and smartest girl, soon to be Mrs. James Potter. He was devilishly handsome, the most popular guy, only rivaled in that aspect by Sirius, but Sirius was one of his best mates so it was alright. Yep, he was on top of the world, at least until recently, because his two best mates were not being best mates to him, really. They had the nerve of starting avoiding each other and starting to act all funny when they really couldn't manage to stay out of each other's hair. It was a disgrace. His two best mates just couldn't do that to him. He'd been even forced to spend all his buddy time with Peter Pettigrew and that was just... well, that just wasn't on.

RL/SB

"Spill it. What have you done to Moony?" James inquired after finally having caught up with his elusive friend.

"Bad form, mate! Why do you always have to assume I'm the one responsible for whatever is wrong in your immediate world?" Sirius asked more annoyed than hurt.

"Maybe because 99.9 of the time you are," James said, while pacing in front of his Sirius. "What's going on?"

"Nothing happened!" Sirius answered with more force than necessary.

In a very disturbing gesture, at least for Sirius, James raised an eyebrow. "I never said something happened, I just asked what you have done. You... something _has_ happened!"

Sirius was left dumbstruck right there in the middle of the hallway, since James said nothing further and just turned and walked away. Sirius felt a shiver travel his spine.

RL/SB

"James, don't you think you should let people handle their own problems?" Lily Evans asked her boyfriend, in the same tone she would use whenever he and his mates where having fun at Snivellus' expense. Not a happy-thoughts inducing tone. But James was not going to have it. Playing pranks to Snape was in no way equal to worrying about his mates.

"But Lily, these are my best friends we are talking about. It's obvious they had a fight and I want it fixed," He whined, sounding more like a petulant child than a grown young man.

"Fine. But be warmed, you might find more than you were looking for," She drawled.

"What do you mean?" James inquired, clueless.

"You'll see, love. You'll see." 

RL/SB

James went about finding Remus, which wasn't that hard, if you knew where to look.

"Moony."

"JAMES! Bloody hell! You scared the life out of me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Er... Studying?"

"If you say so. I need the map," James informed him while extending his hand.

The Marauders' Map was, without a doubt, their most precious possession. So precious that it could only be guarded by the most responsible Marauder and that was Remus, of course. Ordinarily, the map was well-hidden in a not-revealed place, but James was sure that Remus had been using it to effectively avoid Sirius.

"You know I don't carry the map around, Prongs," Remus told him, eyeing him warily. James and the map was not a safe combination, "What do you want it for?"

"You don't usually carry it around, no, but you have it now because there are no wards on its safe place. Which I don't know a thing about, by the way. And I need it because, I have a date."

"A date? May I remind you that you have a girlfriend who happens to be one of my best friends?"

"Don't be daft, Moony. The date is with Lily, of course. It's a double date actually. Lilly have this friend whom she says is nice -you know what that means- and she's been pestering me about finding a date for her, so I finally cave in and we are going on a date, tonight. Now, stop being a pest yourself and hand it over. The last thing I want is Filch walking in when I'm snogging my bird."

Remus sighed not knowing whether to laugh or to cry. He wasn't fond of the idea of letting the map go. That would mean he wouldn't be able to dodge Sirius easily, but it was only for a night and if Sirius was going to be with James, then it couldn't be that bad.

"Okay, but give it back as soon as you get to the dorm tonight and for all that is holy, do not let Lily know that you referred to her as your bird," he handed James the map and watched as his friend opened the door of the small alcove that Remus used to get alone-time, "Prongs," he called when James was about to close the door.

"Yes?" James poked his head back in through the door.

"Tell Peter I'll be at the common room later, if he wants some company while you and Sirius are on your date."

"Peter? Sorry, mate, no can do. Peter _is_ the one going to the date with me. Lily's friend is a Hufflepuff. You don't think I would put Sirius or you through that torture? Honestly! But I'll make sure to let Sirius know. Ta!" James closed the door before Remus could react.

RL/SB

Remus was a methodical person. When the lives of others depended upon one following a precise order every full moon that was a logical outcome. Every single night he would follow the same routine. He'd go to the bathroom, go about his nightly ablutions, take out the uniform he was wearing the next day and go to bed. Once in his bed he would tightly close the curtains and then proceed to cast a both-ways silencing spell. The spell, Lily's creation, was a necessity, particularly the part that avoided external sound to enter his bed, because, well, they all were hot-blooded teenagers and then there was Peter.

Peter was first and foremost, a wanker. Literally. They have yet to know of a person who wanked more than Peter. On an average night he would give it at least four tries and if he was feeling particularly randy he would go up to six times. His top record was seven wanks. After that night in Fourth Year, they all decided they had to do something, because the ordinary common silencing spell was doing nothing for them. And, honestly, even as much as they liked to wank, they liked to sleep also. That and Sirius said that hearing Peter wank was plain and totally disgusting. James and Remus agreed wholeheartedly. 

Therefore, Remus followed his nightly routine without exception- except for that fateful night three weeks ago. It was the night after his last full moon. After a full moon he would be weak at least for a week, but this particular full moon had been extremely hard for him. The werewolf was so savage the boys couldn't be with him. He knew the reason behind Moony's vicious humour. Now he was of age, 17, and no longer a child. The werewolf craved its mate and it wouldn't give up until he found it.

The whole experience of the change had been so taxing, that he was barely conscious that following night. Even thought the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey would rather have him in the hospital hall, Sirius wouldn't have any of that.

After realising that having him there would only mean having Sirius sleep on a chair besides Remus' bed, they decided that he could stay at their dorm. After seven years of taking care of Remus, they were all experts in what it entailed. Although, to say the truth, Sirius was his primary care-taker. Somehow, he always knew when Remus needed something, even with the silencing spell.

That night he had been so exhausted he barely had strength to go to the bathroom and didn't even think about his next day uniform, let alone the spell. And then he heard it -the single, most alluring sound in the world. That sound was refreshing, energising. It made him actually feel as if he had drank ten Pepper-Up potions. Pretty soon all his body had awaken, his blood ran franticly through his vein, his breath coming in deep pants and he felt alive, invincible. He knew instantly that it was Moony, still close to the surface, who was responsible for such reaction. Moony, who was out of control again, trying to get out of him and get closer to that sound. Moony, who was reveling in the sound. The most beautiful and perfect sound in the world. Sirius' moan.

There was nothing he could do about it. Sirius was wanking, making the most delicious whimpers and sounds, moaning and groaning and it was just too much and before he knew he was taking matters in his own hands. He didn't stop to think that if he could hear Sirius, then Sirius could hear him. Nothing mattered anymore, but the need to reached completion and when he did, seconds before Sirius, only one word escaped through his parted lips as he rode the waves of the most incredible orgasm of his life. _Sirius_.

Amidst his pleasure he heard Sirius reaching his own peak and that only made it all the more perfect. And then, silence.

Silence.

When he came down of his high and realised what had happened, he simply wanted to die.

"Remus?" he heard Sirius uncharacteristically shy voice, "a-are, you... Are y-you alright?" And bloody sodding fuck, Remus was so fucked.

He swallowed hard, feeling like his face was burning, "Y-yes, um, go back to sleep," was all he could managed.

He didn't wait for an answer and before he lost his already fading energy, he grabbed his wand and cast the silencing spell. That moment he vowed he would never looked at Sirius in the face. In the best of cases, Sirius was none the wiser and honestly thought he was feeling ill, in the worst of cases, he knew exactly what Remus was doing. In any case, Remus _knew_ and that was just too much.

That is why he was currently trying to do his nightly routine as fast as possible. He had luck at his side, at least until that moment. Sirius wasn't in their dorm when he came back from supper. With a little more luck he would finish and hide in his bed before Sirius made it back.

"James? I'm here, mate. What did you want...?" Sirius stopped in his track when he entered the dorm and found Remus, wearing only his pajamas bottoms. 

Remus sighed, chastising himself for being so stupid and think that luck was going to be on his side. Since when had luck given him anything? Well, luck could go and sod herself for all he cared, the bloody wanker.

"Um, er, is James here?" _Smooth Black, really smooth._

"No," Remus answered averting his eyes.

"Oh, well, um, he... uh, he asked me t-to meet him here. Areyousurehe'snothere?" Sirius rolled his eyes at his suaveness.

"Check for yourself if you don't bloody believe me," Remus knew that was hard and uncalled for, but he couldn't help it. He turned around, trying to ease the weight of Sirius' gaze.

"I-I..." And all off the sudden he was barking mad. Sirius couldn't take it anymore, "Oh, bloody hell! What the fuck is the matter with you?" and by that moment he was behind Remus, pushing him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Remus turned around and shoved back with all his might, which was considerable, taking into account that it was only a week before his next full moon.

"You sodding bastard. Are you fucking nuts!" and then he was pushing back and Remus grabbed him by the arms and they were suddenly on the floor, Sirius atop of Remus and Sirius tried to punched him in the face and Remus was trying to avoided it and all of the sudden they stilled. All the movement ceased because Sirius was hard, and so was Remus. They looked at each other for a brief time that felt like a century, and the only sound discernible was the frantic beating of their hearts.

It was like someone had paused the moment, and all they could do was communicate through their eyes -familiar yet strange eyes, that seemed to devour and justify their existences. 

And then the pause was finished and Sirius was plunging down and Remus was meeting him midair and they were kissing, lips and tongues and teeth and pleasure all around them. Sirius mapped Remus' intoxicating lips with is tongue and he couldn't get enough. It was as if he was drowning yet, instead of meeting his death, he was being reborn, his nerves more alive and aware than never and he felt breathless, the intensity of this feeling was so great.

And then, Remus thrust up. The world was a beautiful place.

Remus felt like dying. He was sure he was in fact dying, for he'd never experience such delight in his short yet difficult life. In spite of his age he was sure he was going to die without having ever felt another body pressed to his. He wanted more and Sirius' clothes were in his way. He fumbled with Sirius' shirt, until he managed to divest him of it and when he felt his strong, warm skin next to his own, he melted. Sirius was now meeting every one of his thrusts, looking for the right angle, the angle that would allowed the maximum amount of friction and he could feel Sirius' unequivocal proof of excitement graze his erection and he was sure it was all a cruel dream, but he didn't want to wake up. Below the surface of consciousness he could feel the werewolf, and the feeling of finding his mate overcoming him. It was too much, too sudden and then Sirius pulled back from their heated kissed and said, _"Remus..."_

Sirius needed to get it out, or he was going to explode. He had never felt like that with anyone. He'd had more than his fair amounts of shags, but somehow he knew this was something else completely. There was no turning back from this point and he didn't want to go back. Nothing had ever felt so right, so perfect, so essential. He understood so much, like his ever-present protectiveness toward Remus, the way he always secretly relished in knowing that Remus was pure, that no one else had touched him. He understood so much. Pretty soon he couldn't think anymore because Remus was licking his neck and tugging his hair and wrapping his lean legs around his waist searching for more friction and panting and saying his name like a mantra, _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius..._ And he felt Remus tensed and that was enough to pushed him over the edge and he was climaxing and all he could feel was the beautiful body writhing under him and the mouth claiming his and then there was nothing.

Remus panted, licking his lips while his body recuperated from the onslaught of his climax. _Le petit morte_, the French called it and know he understood why. He could feel Sirius' breath near his ear, where Sirius had hidden his face and when he could muster the strength, he slowly caressed Sirius' back.

"Why were you avoiding me?" Sirius finally broke the silence. He lifted his head enough to look at the warm hazel eyes that were so expressive. He decided he didn't want to live without looking at them anymore.

"Why were you avoiding me?" Remus countered.

"You were avoiding me. I thought that you had heard me that night, when I, when I said your name while I was getting off," he smiled slightly.

"I thought you... Wait. What did you just said?"

"Oh you didn't? Heard me, that is. I was, well, you know and I know I shouldn't have because I was supposed to be taking care of you but I couldn't help it, especially knowing you were so close, mere feet away. And when I came I moaned your name, and then I thought I heard you and well... you can imagine the rest."

Remus started to laugh. Raucous laughter that was sure to be heard all the way to the common room. He kissed Sirius hungrily, not believing his luck. Apparently luck wasn't that cruel to him after all.

"Why are you laughing?" Sirius asked while tucking Remus' hair behind his ear.

"I was avoiding you because, I started tossing off after hearing you moan and then I pretty much shouted your name when I came. I thought you heard me."

Sirius joined him in his laughter and pretty soon they were out of breath, both from the laughing and from kissing. Sirius shook his head before leaning down to suck Remus' collarbone, thinking that after all there was something to say about James' nosiness.

Unbeknownst to Sirius, Remus was thinking the same thing, hoping that his friend would be happy, or at least that he'd got what he wanted. James could be kind of clueless, or self-centered, as Sirius used to say. "You know, you are mine from now on," he practically moaned, because Sirius was doing wicked things to his nipples.

"You know, you've always been mine," he winked at Remus, before surrendering to his desire.

RL/SB

James excused himself from his company, saying he had to visit the loo. He was, in fact, going to check the whereabouts of his mates. He went to the nearest secluded corner and opened the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he intoned while tapping it with his wand. Pretty soon the expected silhouette of Hogwarts and its inhabitants began showing in the parchment. He looked over Gryffindor Tower and sure enough, just like he thought he would, he found Sirius' and Remus' name hovering one on top of the other. The tiny feet that signaled they location where too, one on top of the other. He stood there for a moment, dumbstruck, his mind trying to tell him something about that fact but he couldn't quite grasp it. He was so immersed in his mental process he didn't hear the soft footsteps that were nearing. It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder that he knew Lily had joined him. He didn't have to look to know it was her; he felt electricity every single time she touched him.

"Are you alright, love? Do you know what I meant earlier?" She asked a little worried about James' expression, or the lack thereof.

"I... I-I didn't know..."

"Are you okay with this?" Lily was almost afraid to ask. James had a big heart, but kind of took things personally.

"Okay? Okay? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS? WOMAN, HONESTLY!" James shouted before his beautiful face broke into a grin, "This is bloody perfect! Brilliant! My two best mates together and they own it all to me."

Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes and before James could continue his Ode to the Wonderful Attributes of Himself, she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth.

James whimpered slightly and decided that now everything was alright in his world. Yep, he decided, his world couldn't be better.


End file.
